pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Blinky
Blinky (ブリンキー Burinkii), also known as Akabei, is the leader of the Ghosts and the arch-enemy of Pac-Man. He chases Pac-Man constantly, and is hard to shake once he starts. He is known to have a short temper, and is good friends with Pinky, Inky, and Clyde. He also has a daughter named Yum-Yum. While originally the main antagonist in the first ''Pac-Man'' arcade game, his role has largely been diminished to secondary antagonist or an ally in recent incarnations, though he is still considered the series de-facto main antagonist in remakes of the first game and by older fans. History Arcade Games 'Pac-Man' Main article: Pac-Man (game) Blinky first appeared with Pinky, Inky, and Clyde, the other members of the Ghost Gang, in Pac-Man. He starts out of the Ghost Home in the center of the Maze. Blinky is the most persistent of the original four; he is the only ghost in the arcade games that will always directly target Pac-Man when in "chase" mode (thus his nickname, Shadow, as in he "shadows" or follows Pac-Man). When the ghosts are in "scatter" mode, Blinky typically occupies the top-right corner of the maze. After Pac-Man eats a number of Pac-Dots, Blinky will accelerate; this state is colloquially known as "Cruise Elroy". The number of Pac-Dots that Pac-Man must eat in order for Blinky to become Cruise Elroy gets lower and lower as the game progresses. In certain later games, Blinky's "Cruise Elroy" state is triggered by how long the character remains on the maze rather than the remaining Pac-Dots. Blinky follows a similar role in these subsequent games: * Ms. Pac-Man * Jr. Pac-Man * Super Pac-Man * Pac & Pal * Pac-Mania * Pac-Man Arrangement (1996) * Pac-Man Arrangement (2005) * Pac-Man VR * Pac-Man: Adventures in Time * Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze * Pac-Man Championship Edition * Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX * Pac-Man Battle Royale 'Pac-Land' Main article: Pac-Land Pac-Land features Blinky and the other ghosts as they try to stop Pac-Man using cars, buses, UFOs, and planes. No ghost is stronger than the other in this game, and the only one who acts differently from the others is Sue. Pac 'n Roll Main article: Pac 'n Roll Blinky and the ghosts appear in Pac 'n Roll as enemies. They team up with Golvis in order to get rid of Pac-Man after their previous defeats. Although Blinky, Inky, and Clyde weren't completely interested in getting revenge, they went along with Pinky's plans due to her bossiness. After the destruction of Golvis's UFO, Blinky and the others watch Pac-Man on a television in the middle of the ocean. The ghosts then discover the reason Golvis was imprisoned was because of his clumsiness, not because of his power, much to their annoyance. Pac-Man World series NOTE: In the Pac-Man World trilogy, Blinky and Clyde's names are swapped. These appearances are going by their color rather than their name. For more information, see ''Clyde and Blinky error''. 'Pac-Man World' Main article: Pac-Man World Blinky appears in the second cutscene, holding a burlap sack with Ms. Pac-Man inside it, who he kidnapped believing it was Pac-Man. He also appears in Toc-Man's Lair as one of the four roaming ghosts. He also appears as an enemy in some levels. 'Pac-Man World 2' Main article: Pac-Man World 2 Blinky is the fourth boss in Pac-Man World 2, as one of the ghosts who unintentionally released Spooky. Blinky fights from a machine which attacks using fireballs and fiery blades (mounted on the bottom of the machine, which may knock Pac-Man off the stage). He is invulnerable to Rev-Rolls; Pac-Man must bounce on the glass cockpit to destroy it. He later appears in a huge submarine called the Megawhale with the other ghosts, in a final attempt to stop Pac-Man from reaching Ghost Island. 'Pac-Man World 3' Main article: Pac-Man World 3 In Pac-Man World 3, Blinky is a playable character, and teams up with Pac-Man. He can attack using a ghostly screech called "Sonic Boo". He is first mentioned by Orson, who tells Pac-Man to find all of the Ghost Gang in the Spectral Realm. Pac-Man only finds Pinky, who tells him that Erwin is using Inky and Clyde for power, and has connected them to an energy-sucking machine used to power Erwin's robots. Later, Pac-Man finds Blinky caught in a cage and mocks him; Blinky declares that he'd rather be left in the cage than be mocked. When Pac-Man releases him and tells him about Erwin's siphons, Blinky agrees to help him, albeit temporarily. He then helps Pac-Man in various battles, and later single-handedly defeats Spectral Fiend (an ally of Erwin's) and one of Erwin's siphons. ''Animated Series ''Main article: Pac-Man (TV Series) In the 1982 animated series, Blinky appears alongside Pinky, Inky, Clyde, and Sue. He works with Mezmeron in attempt to stop Pac-Man and seize the Power Pellets. Here he is depicted as slow-witted and cowardly; this was the first (and only) time he was portrayed as such. He also has grammar problems. ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures ''Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Blinky made an appearance in the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures TV series. Rather than an enemy of Pac-Man, he (along with Pinky, Inky and Clyde) act as Pac-Man's allies. Like in some other media, Blinky seems to act as the leader of Ghost Gang. He is depicted as having a rivalry of sorts with Inky. He's the youngest of the ghosts. Other appearances 'Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures' Main article: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde appear as enemies for Pac-Man, petrifying him whenever they appear. Unless Pac-Man is able to get a Power Pellet, he will faint. Occasionally, the others will leave important items behind after they are eaten. Once their leader, the Ghost Witch of Netor is defeated, Blinky and the others fly off. 'Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness' Main article: Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness Along with the other ghosts, Blinky was recruited by the witch Mesmerelda to stop Ms. Pac-Man from finding the four Gems of Virtue. Blinky and the ghosts fail in their mission, allowing Ms. Pac-Man to defeat Mesmerelda and restore Pac-Land. 'Pac-Man World Rally' Main article: Pac-Man World Rally Blinky appears as a playable racer in this game. He is a medium-weight, and wears green goggles. Blinky is also featured in the stage Ghost Mansion. 'Pac-Man Party' Main article: Pac-Man Party Blinky appears as a playable character in Pac-Man Party. In the game, he aids Pinky, Inky, and Clyde in stealing cookies from Mr. Cookie. At the end of the game though, it is revealed that they never stole the cookies, and that they were actually given to them by Mr. Cookie himself to test Pac-Man and his heroism. 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game)' Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game) Blinky, alongside his other three cohorts, appear in the video game adaptation of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures as an ally of Pac-Man. 'Pac-Man 256' Main article: Pac-Man 256 In Pac-Man 256, Blinky, unlike the other ghosts, behaves very much like he did in the original game(s), constantly chasing Pac-Man. Blinky reverses direction when blue. 'Mario Kart series' Main articles: Mario Kart Arcade GP, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Blinky has appeared as a playable racer in several [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Kart_(series) Mario Kart] games, specifically the arcade ones. Alongside Mario and all his friends, he is joined by Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man. He does not appear in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. 'Super Smash Bros. series' Main articles: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Blinky makes a handful of cameos in several Super Smash Bros. titles, all of which are in his 8-bit form. He is incorporated into Pac-Man's moveset as his side-smash, and he can also be summoned as an Assist Trophy. In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, he and Pinky are also part of Pac-Man's taunt; both of them are replaced with Fairies in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS stage "Pac-Maze", Blinky appears as a stage obstacle. He behaves similarly to the original arcade game. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Blinky reprises his roles as a part of Pac-Man's moveset and Assist Trophy. He also appears as a part of Ghosts spirit, which represents original four ghosts. In the Ghosts Spirit Battle, Blinky is represented by red Kirby. Amazing Katamari Damacy Main article: Amazing Katamari Damacy In Amazing Katamari Damacy, Blinky, alongside Pac-Man, is part of a constellation. Film 'Wreck-It Ralph' Main article: Wreck-It Ralph Blinky, along with Pinky and Inky, make a cameo in Wreck-It Ralph at Game Central Station. Pixels Main article: Pixels While Blinky himself did not appear in the movie, the red ghost car from Pac-Man's scene assumed his role, and had "BLINKY" as its license plate. This car was driven by Sam Brenner (Adam Sandler). Characteristics Appearance Blinky is a red-colored ghost. He has big eyes, and often has an angry expression. He is typically limbless within games, but some incarnations show him with arms, sometimes with orange gloves as well. In the TV series and Pac-Land, Blinky wears a wide-brimmed hat, and has a somewhat cowardly and afraid expression rather than being angry. In Pac-Man Party and Ghostly Adventures, he has a protrusion to the top of his head (which he calls his "hairdo") and blue eyes; his arms are also stubbier. Personality Blinky is the most determined of the ghosts, and the leader of the Ghost Gang. He is often depicted as the most intelligent and most conceited of the quartet. He is also the most aggressive ghost in all "maze-oriented" Pac-Man games, relentlessly chasing Pac-Man/Ms. Pac-Man. Though Pac-Man (under most circumstances) is an enemy of all of the ghosts, Blinky is his main nemesis among them; however, some games depict this as a form of friendly antagonism. In Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Blinky is still the de-facto leader of the Ghost Gang, but is now an ally and friend of Pac-Man rather than a pseudo-antagonist. Despite this, there have been occasions where he has enjoyed frightening and picking on Pac-Man, and has also shown to enjoy upsetting Pac-People the most out of the four ghosts, showing that even as an ally, he still possesses mischievous tendencies. Gallery Character Artwork Big boy.png|Pac-Man Pacman-tc-ghost0.png|Pac-Man Trading Cards Untitled-2-0.png|Mr. & Mrs. Pac-Man Blinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|TV Series Pacland-blinky.png|Pac-Land Blinky-pacmania.png|Pac-Mania Blinkym1.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghostred.jpg|Pac-Man World Characters-style-guide-ghost-blinky-1.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) _-Pac-Man-World-3-PC-_.jpg|Pac-Man World 2 Clydes Machine.png|Pac-Man World 2 (in his Caldera) Images-2.jpeg|Pac-Man World 3 1799650-929534_20051012_screen019.jpg|Pac-Man World 3 Blinky Flexing (Pac-Man World 3 Alternative Official Artwork).jpg|Pac-Man World 3 Blinky PNR.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Blinky 3D.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Blinkygp.jpg|Mario Kart Arcade GP BlinkyRally.jpg|Pac-Man World Rally 953781-blinkygp2.jpg|Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 180px-New blinky.jpg|Pac-Man Party Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventure's Blinky.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Tumblr ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo5 1280.jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Scared Blinky (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Pactune-blinky-1.png|Pac-Tune Pactune-blinky-2.png|Pac-Tune Blinky-mrmpm.png|Mega Run meets Pac-Man Bnei-job-blinky.png|Merchandising, 2010s "Ghost Gang" Group Artwork Hbpacmanghosts.png|TV Series Pacmancerealghosts.png|Pac-Man Cereal Pac-Land Ghosts.png|Pac-Land Bpic.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghosts-0.png|Merchandising, 1980s Bpic2.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghostsmidway.png|Merchandising, 1980s Pm2ghost.png|Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Ghosts2.png|Pac-In-Time Ghosts.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Inky, Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Ghostly Adventures Stills Preapre to chomp Pac-Man!.png PATGA Cartoon Screenshot 49.jpg PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_48.png PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_26.png Pac-Man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-pac-man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-34928389-960-540.png Inky Blinky Pinky and Clyde in space.PNG Wallpapers Ghostwrite028a.jpg|Merchandising, 1980s PAC-MAN wallpaper03a 1600x1200.jpg|Merchandising, 2010s es:Blinky Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac 'N Roll Category:Pac-Man Party Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Category:Former Pac-People Category:Ghost Family Category:Enemies